ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Thing He's Already Partial to Red
}} Resistance HQ is routed out by Redcloak. Cast * Azurite Resistance ** Ho Thanh ◀ ▶ ** Niu ◀ ▶ ** Eyepatched Resistance Leader ◀ ▶ ** Resistance Leader with Top-knot ◀ ▶ ** Female Resistance Cleric ◀ ** Male Resistance Cleric ◀ ** 17 Members of the Azure City Resistance * Team Peregrine ** Team Peregrine Commander ◀ ▶ ** Team Peregrine Lieutenant ◀ ▶ ** Team Peregrine Wizard ◀ * Team Harrier ** Team Harrier Scout ◀ ** A Team Harrier Rogue as a Hobgoblin ** A Purple-Haired Team Harrier Wizard * Redcloak (one-eyed and on banner) ◀ ▶ * Jirix ◀ ▶ * Hobgoblin Sewer Priest (in sending) ◀ * Osmium Elemental ▶ * Summoned Bearded Devils ▶ * Bearded Devil who is Slain ▶ * Summoned Pit Fiends ▶ * A Bearded Devil * A Hobgoblin Soldier Transcript Niu: Score one for the Resistance! Woooooo! Resistance Leader with Top-knot: Don’t start celebrating just yet, Niu. This little trinket isn’t going to fix everything. Ho Thanh: Yes. This is an important victory, but it does not free our homeland. Peregrine Commander: We’re just lucky we got such a quick intel from our spy in the goblins’ Tower. Thanh: Yes…with that, I must agree. Flashback to the goblin's tower. Close-up of a hobgoblin, the Hobgoblin Sewer Cleric talks to Jirix via sending in the background. A second hobgoblin soldier is cut off by the frame. Thanh (inset): I thought polymorphing your rogue into a hobgoblin wouldn’t work, but we could not have succeeded without his tip-off. Thanh: Commander, as soon as we reach the caves, I want your team wizard to take the amulet and teleport back to Elven Lands… Peregrine Commander: Agreed. Our mages are better equipped to crack whatever protective spells have been cast on it. Peregrine Commander: Lieutenant, you should follow up with our spy as soon as you can. Peregrine Commander: Maybe they can assassinate whoever else knows that they found anything. Peregrine Lieutenant: Understood. Peregrine Commander: With luck, the hobbos won’t even know to stop looking for the damned— Redcloak (off-panel): Normally, this sort of display is more my colleague’s bailiwick… Peregrine Lieutenant: COMMANDER! Cut away to the Resistance headquarters. Redcloak stands in the center flanked by two pit fiends and an osmium elemental. The elemental's Periodic Table entry reads, "76 Os 190.23". A score of resistance members and elves lay dead on the ground or hung by their feet from the ledges. Bearded devils are in the process of removing the Resistance's banner from the wall. Redcloak: …but your choice in décor forced me to summon my own interior decorators. Redcloak: By which I mean they will be decorating mostly with your interiors. D&D Context * In D&D, there are 17 Outer Planes which are the abode of beings of the nine Alignments. Devils are the denizens of the Lawful Evil planes, chiefly the Nine Hells of Baator. Since Redcloak is also Lawful Evil, these are the types of beings who answer his summons. There are many different types of devils, but he has summoned two: ** Bearded Devils also known as Barbazu, are moderately powerful devils. They were first published in an article by Gary Gygax in Dragon magazine #75, as well as in the AD&D Monster Manual II, both published in 1983. They were updated for D&D 3.0 in the 2000 Monster Manual, and for D&D 3.5 in the 2003 Monster Manual. ** Pit Fiends are very powerful devils who answer only to the princes of Hell themselves. The first publication of the Pit Fiend was in the 1977 AD&D Monster Manual. The were updated for D&D 3.0 in the 2000 Monster Manual, and for D&D 3.5 in the 2003 Monster Manual. Trivia * Osmium is the densest naturally occurring element. Thus the ground cracks under the weight of the Osmium Elemental. * This is the first appearance of the Osmium Elemental. It is the third elemental type Redcloack has summoned from the Periodic Table of the Elements. He also summoned five Titanium Elementals, and a Chlorine Elemental. He will summon a Silicon Elemental in #901. * This is the first appearance of the Summoned Bearded Devils, including the Bearded Devil who is Slain. * This is the first appearance of the Summoned Pit Fiends. * This is the final appearance of Team Peregrine Wizard. He first appeared in #670, The War Council * This is the final appearance of the Hobgoblin Sewer Priest. He first appeared in #823. * This is the final appearance of the Male and Female Resistance Clerics from #524. * This is the final appearance of Team Harrier Scout (blue hair under his hood, hanging by his feet next to the purple-haired elf). He also appeared in #705. External Links * 825}} View the comic * 227964}} View the discussion thread Category:Resistance is Crushed